Kazuhide/Young
Kazuhide (カズヒデ, Kazuhide) is a -ranked shinobi currently serving . Unlike many of his peers, Kazuhide was a member of a nomadic group living on the vast desert of the until recently alongside his sister, Kurami. Rather than ascending to his current rank after graduating from the shinobi academy, Kazuhide was granted official status as a shinobi after taking an academy equivalence examination. Furthermore, due to the exemplary abilities he displayed during the test, he was not only awarded genin status, but the privileged of immediately enrolling in the . Paired with Hasami and Himiko, genin possessing similar nomadic origins, Kazuhide demonstrates the adamant drive to demonstrate his village's skill. Despite the fact that Kazuhide is well regarded amongst his peers and superiors for his impressive skill and professional attitude, he possesses a history of dark secrets. Unbeknownst to all, except for Kurami, he is in fact actively concealing his and . Additionally, the legitimacy of his background, especially regarding his family's affiliation with the Land of Wind, is questionable at best. Supposed Background According to Sunagakure's official shinobi registry Kazuhide and his older sister, Kurami, are nationals of the Land of Wind who lived amongst one of the several nomadic groups across the desert. After a particular difficult dry season, which resulted in a the loss of many of their group, the pair sought a more stable life. Turning away from their traditional background, Kazuhide and Kurami relocated to Sunagakure itself. Soon after arriving Kazuhide demonstrated a desire to join the ranks of the village's shinobi forces. Due to his age, and nomadic background, an aptitude test was administered to Kazuhide rather than having him enroll in the local academy. While his education in the shinobi arts had been incredibly informal, and practically nonexistence, under his sister Kazuhide demonstrated remarkable talent and skill before the examiners. Sufficiently pleased with his abilities, Kazuhide was registered as a shinobi of the village as a genin. Unfortunately, while he surely had become a shinobi, Kazuhide's late arrival caused him to be excluded from being assigned a squad. As such, he was paired with Himiko and Hasami, who shared his background and lack of team affiliation. His time with them has been remarkably brief, his addition to their squad primarily arranged to allow them to compete in the upcoming chūnin exams. In contrast to his fabricated background, Kazuhide is a former resident of Kyōto, who was forced onto the mainland after the city was raided by a neighboring country. Traveling for months, Kazuhide used the power of his bloodline to evade danger and subtly convince civilians he came across to spare enough supplies for him to live a modest life. Eventually, fate led him across Kurami Uchiha, a kunoichi of the past who had been frozen in time by a unique seal. Inadvertently freeing from her prison, the young child would come to follow and view Kurami as an older sister. Pursuing a relic from her past Kurami would lead Kazuhide to Sunagakure, where they would fabricate a false backgrounds for themselves and conceal their cursed bloodline. As Kurami meticulously searched for her precious item in secret, Kazuhide was encouraged to join the shinobi forces to serve as a believable cover for their presence in the village. Appearance Personality Abilities In contrast to his informal education, Kazuhide has demonstrated a highly improbable level aptitude in the shinobi arts. In fact, he was skilled enough to be immediately considered for the chūnin exams after being evaluated by the village. While Kazuhide has demonstrated ample ability at the beginning of his career as a shinobi, his most impressive trait appears to be his potential for advancement. To this end, Kazuhide seems to possess a nearly unnatural level of development, swiftly converting what little experience and tutelage he has been awarded into a refined fighting style. Chakra Prowess Kazuhide possesses an innate level of intensity that surpasses the average expectations for a shinobi of his age. While his chakra signature is rather average under normal circumstances, nearby people have commented that it has spiked to such an intensity that it could be felt momentarily by non- s. Such events only seem to occur in concert with Kazuhide exercising techniques to a miraculously high-level. In addition to the potency of his chakra, his mastery of manipulating the energy is quite pristine. Seemingly possessing an understanding of chakra that surpasses normal convention, Kazuhide has easily showed the ability reproduce complex expressions of chakra with with relative ease. These two properties allow him to amplify simple, low ranking, techniques into powerful variants of unprecedented potential. This is most evident in his chakra-based bukijutsu maneuvers, which can be scaled to such a degree that it has misled witnesses into thinking Kazuhide possesses more techniques than he actually does. This is to say that the maximum potential of his skills differ so much from the rudimentary versions that they have been incorrectly identified as other techniques altogether. Taijutsu While far from the most physically intimidating individual, Kazuhide skill with has grown by leaps and bounds since being formally recognized as a shinobi. This growth seems to be the direct result of his proximity to his teammates, who are both quite adept with the art. While he doesn't possess same raw strength as either Hasami or Himiko, he does hold an upper hand in terms of speed. Additionally, his physical endurance has grown under the impromptu tutelage of his groups senior members. Despite this, his unarmed style in close quarters is less aggressive than his comrades, reacting to the movements of his opponents rather than simply overwhelming with sheer power. Furthermore, by applying the use of the in concert with his fluid evasions, he has been seldom been overwhelmed by an opponent in melee combat. In terms of offensive potential, Kazuhide directs quick strikes towards what he views as an opponent's weak spots, to debilitate an enemy with minimal effort. While his skill with taijutsu is notable, he usually employs it as the physical basis for his bukijutsu, instead of utilizing it directly in combat. Ninjutsu Bukijutsu Kazuhide's use of weaponry is his notable trademark skill, and the field that his abilities appear to shine the most. Surprisingly, his choice in weaponry is much different than the average shinobi, who traditionally gravitate towards the use to and . Kazuhide on the other hand, utilizes tools more commonly associated with other groups of warriors, mastering the use of the bow and arrow, bō staff, and various s. Amongst these armaments he's most skilled in terms of , with his archery being a close second. While his enhanced melee fighting style borrows many aspects of his , most notably in terms of speed and evasive finesse, his use of weaponry has a much different theme than his unarmed fighting. Seemingly a form of self suggestion, Kazuhide's presence in battle become much more active and offensive when he's wielding a weapon. Particularly evident with his swordplay, he tends to overwhelm his opponents with a barrage of vicious attacks. This is in stark contrast to his unarmed fighting style, which is heavily passive. Due to the large difference in performance, Kazuhide's can surprise most opponents when he switches from standard taijutsu to kenjutsu. Additionally, he is skilled with the usages of multiple types of swords, which he can alternate between, or use simultaneously, to modify his fighting style as necessary. Building upon raw kenjutsu prowess, Kazuhide is also quite adept with the use of . This is most evident through his use of both and defensive varieties of chakra flow, and subsequent techniques, which allow him to face nearly all of his threats with kenjutsu alone. When it comes to his use of archery, Kazuhide has demonstrated impressive accuracy against both mobile and static targets. He can also modifying the physical properties of the bow with chakra flow at the moment the arrow is launched, drastically increasing velocity and force of his arrows. Nature Transformation Sharingan As descendant of the , Kazuhide has been bestowed with his clan's birthright, the cursed bloodline that is is the . Despite his young age, he had already fully matured his dōjutsu by the time he encountered Kurami. By Kazuhide's own admission, his eyes were the key to survival for several years. Using his ocular prowess he was able to learn the basics of combat and chakra manipulation through simple observation and mimicry of various warriors. Furthermore, with the employment of subtle hypnotic suggestion, Kazuhide was able to harmlessly manipulate civilians into providing him with housing, funds, or supplies he needed. While he quickly assimilated a natural understanding of his dōjutsu's abilities, his understanding of his eyes continued to allude him. Since the concept of was foreign to him, he instead believed his eyes to be an abnormality of sorts. While this misunderstanding was corrected when he met Kurami, it encouraged him to conceal the true nature of his eyes under most circumstances. At the time of his official registry as a shinobi, Kazuhide's ocular abilities had developed considerably. Using a localized version of the he's able to conceal the activation and use of his dōjutsu, effectively allowing him to keep his clan lineage a bloodline a secret. Unfortunately, he can only access the passive uses of his Sharingan when he conceals his eyes in this manner. Therefore, he primarily uses the powerful insight of his dōjutsu to decipher and predict the techniques and movements of his foes. His seemingly unprecedented predictive prowess has drawn the attention of both his enemies and allies, who claim his abilities are borderline unnatural. While used far less, considering his current situation, his active uses of the Sharingan is quite notable as well. Using the capabilities of his eyes, Kazuhide can hypnotically influence the actions of weaker targets. Additionally, he can create illusory doppelgangers to misdirect his opponents and even delve into the mind of an enemy to interrogate them. Finally, he possesses an unique ocular- , by the name of Tenson Kōrin, that allows him to generate and manipulate fire at an incredible level. Intelligence From a young age Kazuhide has demonstrated a notable intellect in a variety of fields. Driven by his insatiable thirst for knowledge, which was initiated while reading as a child, he quickly developed a desire to comprehend anything he encountered. This craving only accelerated after his acquisition of the Sharingan, which granted him the necessary insight to assimilate understanding much quicker. Due to this inquisitive nature, Kazuhide is an especially perceptive combatant, seeking out flaws in the maneuvers of both his allies and enemies. As such, he's able to develop and incorporate new strategies on the fly, allowing him to adjust to changing circumstances as needed. While he usually defers to the command of the more senior members of his squad, Kazuhide is able to offer useful tactical insight to aid his team's endeavors. Technique List *Aura Shell *Aura Shell: Demonic Power *Blade Barrier Technique *Body Flicker Technique *Fire Release: Flame Purification Technique *Fire Release: Force of Flames *Fire Release: Sacred Fire Barrier Wall *Flash *Flash Burst *Genjutsu: Sharingan *Invocation of Shadow Arms *Invocation of Shadow Chains *''Samurai Sabre Technique'' *Sensing *Sword Pressure *Tenson Kōrin *Transformation Technique Tool List *Bow & Arrow *Bō Staff (Collapsible) *Smoke Bombs *Swords (One Jian and one Kodachi)